


The Stark Industries Sex Toys Division

by yuniesan



Series: Anthony's Secret Toy Chest [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Civil War what Civil War, F/M, I like them both, Jarvis lives, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, NAF gets a special delivery, Natasha Knows Everything, PWP, Pure Smut, Sex Toys, Smut, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Why Did I Write This?, and so does Vision, background Bucky/Nat - Freeform, but she's okay with it, for special reasons, he uses it as a nightlight, it involves sex toys, never leave me alone with ideas, porn with a little plot, there's a plot I'm pretty sure, well someone has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Tony was appalled by the Avengers line of Sex Toys creates a small division within his company to sell officially, well unofficially to the world, labeled Avengers sex toys.





	The Stark Industries Sex Toys Division

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is the first time I'm writing something that's pure smut so please be kind. I've only ever written slight smut but never whatever this ended up becoming.
> 
> Also if there's anyone out there who wants me to write Bucky/Nat's version of this please do tell me.  
> Any mistakes are my own, because I didn't look this over completely....

Tony was appalled when he saw them, Avengers Sex Toys and his wasn’t even close to being the correct size to his. He couldn’t understand why it bothered him so much, they were just some company’s fantasy item. And yet here he was buying out the company just to fire the people who had thought it was a good idea to market this to people without getting permission from him, or any of the other Avengers. This was how it started, one move and he brought an entire sex toy company. Pepper had yelled at him because it shouldn’t exist within the company without her permission, and yet there it was a company that made toys to pleasure the adults of the world.

A shell company was created by Pepper just to curb his interest in creating these toys without it having anything to do with Stark Industries.

“If you want to make sex toys it’s not going to be under the company name, I don’t want to have to explain that to the shareholders,” she had told him before giving him the papers for SISTI, Stark Industries Sex Toys Innovations, which was named Anthony’s Secret Toys Chest for the rest of the world. “There’s a million Anthony’s out there, no one would be able to put two and two together. Well unless they hacked into the Stark Industries servers which is nearly impossible because you wrote the security codes”

So in using his first name on the actual toys, Pepper had let him start, the acronym would have to be adjusted if the company got listed on the stock exchange, but for now he was in it just for the joys and pleasures of all genders equally. Well at least those that wanted Avengers sex toys.

Secretly he started taking the measurements of the Avengers for the toys, and only altering them slightly so that they wouldn’t know. In reality there was only one toy he was interested in and he wasn’t going to mass produce it for anyone but himself. So he put himself to work and even set aside royalties for all of the Avengers for each toy sold. If they never found out, he was good to go.

That was his first mistake.

He lived in a house full of spies super soldiers, a hulk, and a literal god, of course something would go wrong. The box had been sent to NAF instead of his office at Stark Industries in California where he had been waiting for it. He was trapped because there was a shareholders meeting in an hour, so instead he was pacing around his office wondering what was the best way to get out of the meeting.

“Don’t even think about it,” Pepper said as she walked into the room. “You only have to be here at this meeting once every three months.”

“But Pep, they sent it to NAF,” he said running his fingers through his hair.

“Nobody is going to open your mail Tony.”

“Are you sure? Natasha alone would open the box to make sure it wasn’t a bomb.”

“I don’t care you’re not leaving or else I’m sticking Phil on you,” she said crossing her hands.

“How on earth are you going to send Agent after me?”

Pepper pulled out her phone and pulled up Coulson’s phone number, his private number because the man liked Pepper. Tony groaned and sat on his chair in defeat.

“Good now let’s get to the conference room and get ready to wow them because the sooner you’re done the faster you can jump into your Iron Man suit and break the sound barrier just to get to your special toys.”

The meeting took a good two and a half hours, he had to discuss in detail the next wave of Stark gadgets as well as two contracts on arc reactor technology for two green companies that were interested in using it. By the time it was over he was ready to pull out his hair. Once he was in the suit and in the air his nerves were through the roof and he almost clipped an airplane because he wasn’t paying attention. It wasn’t until he flew through a bunch of birds where he realized that he was going crazy. Why would anyone open his mail, it’s addressed to him and no one else, but then he remembered the last package he had gotten was accidentally opened by Wanda who was using her powers to separate the mail.

“Sir if you do not slow down then I’m going to have to power down the suit,” JARVIS said to him through the speaker.

“But J, I need to get to NAF,” he said feeling even more irritated that his own A.I. would take over his suit just to keep him from killing a bird or two.

“The package has been delivered to your workshop by Captain Rogers, no one has opened it.”

“Fine,” he grumbled and continued his flight back to NAF without killing a bird.

When he landed in his workshop and the suit was off he looked for the box, which was sitting on his couch in the corner, the tape still sealing it. He sighed in relief as he walked over to it. The division of the company had an office in the New York building, because he needed full control over everything. The staff had to sign non-disclosure agreements so that they couldn’t blab about who their boss was or what they did in the building. Eventually he was going to have to move it somewhere else, especially if Pepper had her way.

“J, black out the windows,” he said as he grabbed a nearby screwdriver, and opened the box.

Inside were prototype boxes for his approval, and inside each box was a toy fitting the designs he had sent to them when the venture started. A note nestled at the center.

_For your approval Boss_

At the bottom of the pile was a prototype vibrator that was supposed to be a mistake for everyone, but was actually created for him and only him, with the exact measurements of Captain America’s dick. No one knew about it, or who the measurements had come from, considering he had altered almost everything else, but this one was made just for him, and it was huge, but he had wanted it ever since they had showered together during a quarantine because they had been sprayed by an unknown substance. It had been hard to keep his erection from ruining everything that day but he had survived with the image of Cap’s dick burned into his memory.

“You know if you’re going to order sex toys, you should have told me,” a familiar female voice came from behind him making him jump what felt like a million feet in the air.

“Why do you do that?” he shouted at Natasha who had crept in behind him.

She smiled at him before picking up one of the boxes. “Why do you have a bunch of Avengers sex toys?”

“No reason,” he said throwing everything into the box and trying to close it, but she was too fast and grabbed one of the boxes.

“The Black Widow,” she said looking over a box which contained a special toy which he had designed for women to use on their partners because he was never going to make anything out of Natasha’s body parts. He valued his life. “This looks interesting, although I would have added a little more leather and a leash to it.”

If he had been drinking something he would have choked on it, but it didn’t stop him from choking on air. It took him a moment to regain his senses before he could ever look the woman in the eye, but she had already pulled out the straps which came with an adjustable cock ring.

“I’m taking this,” she said looking at him. “You can keep the box I won’t be needing that.”

“Do I even want to know who you’re planning on using that on?”

She looked at him for a moment before saying anything. “Barnes and I have been dancing around something for a while, I wouldn’t mind controlling him for a little bit, especially with that metal arm of his.”

“So you like to play the dom in the relationship?”

“We switch from time to time but I’ve been looking for other things to try on him, and now I have it.”

He smiled wondering if he should confess the truth, if there was one person he feared and respected at the same time it would be her. “The cock ring vibrates, and it’s connected to an app on your phone which lets you adjust the tightness,” he said instead. “It’s designed not to break as well,” it took him another moment to realize that he needed to be truthful about this. “I designed it so you know it’s the best.”

“There’s a story here isn’t there?” she asked him, her eyebrows raised but her eyes had seen something else in the box that she was pulling out. It was a black paddle with a with a widow on it. “It seems like you made all the dom toys with me in mind, while all the guys got dildos.”

If he could turn red as a tomato, he would instead he sat down and pulled out a bunch of stuff matching each Avenger. The dildos were colored based on the Avenger in question but using their measurements, for the girls there were special lotions he had asked to be made so that they could have as much fun teasing their significant other. The toys for the girls also ranged from special restraints to anything that would enhance their pleasure. His main audience when he started this was himself but he had read that many women complained that their guys got off when they had sex, but so many time left them wanting more, so he worked on that as well.

“Well I’m afraid of you so I created something where you would have the power over whoever you would want, in the end I hadn’t know that it was Barnes but do what you will with it.”

“So let me get this straight, you designed sex toys with the Avengers in mind?”

“Not really, I was just bored one day… and well I saw these toys that swore they were official as they could be, but they weren’t and I brought the company and made it my own,” he said looking at her. “Then I secretly asked JARVIS to get me as many measurements of the guys as he could and designed the toys around that.”

“You don’t want anyone to know do you?”

“Not really, I mean I would shout it to the world, but in reality Pepper doesn’t want it to taint the company, plus some of this was just from my curiosity.”

“You just wanted Rogers’ to fuck you,” she said bluntly causing him to groan. “You two have danced around this for so long, I thought one of you would break and ask the other out but you’re both stubborn mules.”

“Don’t say a word to anyone.”

“I won’t but I will give you suggestions if you want,” she smiled as she rummaged through the box and picked out some of the items. “A lot of suggestions, maybe we could work on a lingerie line together.”

She picked up a random box in the corner of the room and emptied out onto the floor before stashing her haul into it. “See you later,” she winked as she walked towards the door. “And don’t break yourself with that thing.”

When she was gone he looked down at the one thing he still had in his hand, he would break himself on it because he had been prepping himself for it since he “accidentally” sent the design to the manufacturer, and made sure one got made before he freaked out saying that it wasn’t supposed to be in the final design. It had been produced on purpose, just for him. He sealed up the rest of the box and stuck it under his desk before having JARVIS dim the lights so everyone would think he was sleeping, double checking that the vents and the doors were all locked and no one could get inside.

It was late enough that no one would bother him, and they hadn’t received a call to assemble so he was taking the liberty to do what he wanted to do and have a little fun at the same time. He washed the toy and disinfected it, before settling down on the couch looking at the dildo in his hand. He would prefer the real thing, and Natasha would probably throw him and Steve together if she wanted to, but for now he just want to relax and have a little fun.

He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt and his pants and left them on the floor leaving him completely naked, the arc reactor lighting up the area around him in it’s warm blue glow. He reached over into the side table and pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked up it fingers before gripping his dick and sliding his hand along the shaft, running his thumb over the head as it slowly hardened in his hand. His other hand ran up his stomach until it reached his nipple and played with it until the nub hardened under his fingers. The groan he hadn’t know he was holding in was swallowed with a gasp as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm.

Pulling away from his dick he moved his slicked up fingers down towards his puckered hole and began teasing himself. Running one finger around the outside, slicking it up before pushing one finger inside. Groaning at the sensation he pushed it in as far as he could, pulling it in and out revealing in the tight sensation before adding a second finger and opening himself up. He thought of Steve dressed in his Captain America uniform, standing over him doing it himself. As blue eyes looked him over as he bucked up at the touch. Just the thought of Steve’s hands all over him, touching him, feeling him, made Tony want to cum without even sticking the toy into his body.

It was nothing but a school boy crush, but it had followed him into adulthood, and even though their first meeting hadn’t been the best just the sight of the man in full uniform was enough to fuel a million restless nights. No wonder his relationship with Pepper hadn’t lasted, he had it bad for Steve.

He used his free hand to tightly grip his erection so that he didn’t spill over before he got to feel the toy in his ass. This was as close as he was going to get, unless Natasha had been right about the other man’s feelings. He added a third finger, pushing them in as far as he could before he reached the sweet spot and bucked up into his other hand.

“Shit,” he said as he grazed it once, twice, after the third time he pulled out his fingers and reached over towards the toy.

Slicking it up with some lube as he stood up and got on his knees on the couch, lining the toy up with his hole. He slowly eased it into himself, groaning at the pressure, the damn thing was huge and filled him up in ways he could never think about. It was only halfway in and he wasn’t sure if he could keep going without spilling himself right then and there. He kept pushing it in until it was fully inside of him, filling him up. He could feel himself pulsing around the thing as his body adjusted to the girth.

Reaching for his phone he pulled out the app that he had made specifically for this particular toy, it wasn’t on the same app as all of the other ones he made sure of that. Putting the toy at setting one made him keen forward, it was a low buzz but he was already over sensitized from jerking off and opening himself up that the buzz was making him want to scream into the couch. But he wasn’t going to stop he wanted more, so he put it up to the third setting and just let the sensation take him over.

He was so close to coming all over the couch when the alarm went off, screaming level three threat. Which mean he didn’t have time to get the toy out because he needed to be suited up and outside in less than a minute.

“Shit,” he said shutting the toy off from the app and pulling his pants on, grabbing his shirt and making his way towards his suit. The heavy feeling of the dildo fully seated in his ass. “Think about the mission… just think about the mission.”

It was a good thing that the armor wouldn’t have him moving a lot especially if he stuck to the air, but he knew that was a lie the moment he flew off towards the city. He could swear the toy was going to be lodged in his ass and he would have to go to the hospital just to get it out. He flew into the quinjet and stood there hoping that the minimal movement would minimize the fact that he had a thick dildo shoved up his ass.

“What’s happening?” he asked the faceplate never coming off his face, mostly from fear of anyone knowing what was inside of him.

“According to the report it’s a portal of some kind, but no one knows what’s coming out of it, so we assume that it’s alien,” Vision said as he stood next to Wanda.

Steve walked towards him and gave him the briefest of smiles, as he tried to tame his hair. “These calls come at the worse times,” Steve said yawning.

He knew the man was trying to start a conversation but the closeness just made his hard on worse, so he nodded and assessed the team. Most of them looked sleepy, except for Barnes who looked uncomfortable. That’s when Tony realized that Natasha had been in the middle of something as well, he walked towards her patting Steve on the shoulder as he walked along. Hoping that his walk gave nothing away, when he reached her he saw her face was flushed and her hands were gripping the controls as if her life depended on it.

“It guess I wasn’t the only one preoccupied with something,” he murmured to her.

“Yeah well someone had the great idea of letting me get my hands on something that I just had to try,” she whispered. “It’s very effective by the way.”

“I would guess so,” he said looking over at Barnes. “At least tell me you took the pressure off his dick before you suited up.”

“We didn’t get that far, and I made sure the ring was lose because I don’t want him injured… but still you’re too good at this for your own good.”

“Yeah well I try,” he said biting back a groan.

“I bet you’re trying right now,” she smirked at him.

“You have no idea,” he murmured. “I’m going to head out and check what’s happening, make sure that it’s not going to end in disaster,” he spoke out loud. “I’ll see you there.”

He jumped out of the quinjet and flew towards the center of Central Park where they were told that the fight was going to be centered. When he looked down he saw one giant robot monster, it looked alien and it was leaving a trail of fire throughout the park. The fight started the moment it spotted him and the adrenaline of the battle kept him from remembering the toy that was rammed into his ass. Every once and a while Steve would yell out a command and Tony would tell him what was happening, until the damn robot gripped his waist and squeezed him.

“Damn it,” he yelled before Steve threw the shield and lodged it into the hand, the robot releasing him as he fell to the ground.

He was lucky that he hadn’t been very high up, until he landed right on his ass causing the toy to jump start inside of him turning on. He groaned and tried to stand up but it was hopeless.

“J, a little help please,” he said trying not to scream out as the toy went against his sweet spot.

“Sorry sir but it seems as though the device has malfunctioned a bit from the fall,” JARVIS said to him making him want to scream. “It also seems that the armor itself is malfunctioning, you’re going to require assistance to get out of the suit.”

“Let’s just finish up here so I can go then,” he said.

Just as he got to his knees he felt himself keen over and cum inside of his pants, “Shit,’ he said almost screaming it out.

“Stark you alright,” Steve said on over the commlink.

“Yeah, the damn armor is just pinching my side a bit,” he said standing up. The suit could keep him steady.

The fight went on for another five minutes before he decided he had had enough and fired his repulsors at full output, at the same time Vision and Wanda both fired a shot. The robot fell apart right in front of them, the portal completely closed behind them. Tony almost felt relieved if it wasn’t for the pulsing in his ass making his dick hard all over again. Everyone piled into the quinjet, as he flew off as fast as he could, wanting to get out of the suit and get the toy out of him. But when he got home the damn thing was stuck and none of his robots could get it off of him. He didn’t want to call anyone fearing they would know what he had shoved in himself, but he needed to get out of the suit so of course he called the only person he really wanted to be near him.

“J, where’s our friendly Captain?”

“He’s in his room sir,” JARVIS said after a moment.

“Uh, Steve can you help me,” he said over the suits communications line. “I’m stuck in the suit and I need a little help prying it off.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Steve said from the link in his room. Tony knew that everyone would probably want to go back to bed, or in Natasha’s case finish what she started. But if he had any hope of getting out he needed someone to help him.

When Steve arrived in the workshop, Tony almost screamed at himself, the man was still wearing his uniform, and that just made him as hard as a rock inside of his metal coffin. Steve smiled at him as he reached him.

“Just tell me where you need help,” he said as he looked at him.

Tony could feel the inside of the suit heating up, but that was probably because he was flushed from having a vibrating reminder of the man standing right in front of him. He told him where the suit was stuck, and nearly groaned in relief when the offending piece came off releasing the rest of the suit to the bots. Tony fell forward into Steve’s arms, his legs no longer working from the constant pulsing inside of him.

“Are you injured?” Steve asked as he helped him towards the couch.

“Nah just tired I guess,” he lied, it was a bit lie because he was hoping that his dick wouldn’t give him away.

“Tony,” Steve said once he settled Tony onto the couch. “Do you hear something?”

Tony stilled in his seat listening to hear what the man in front of him could, but the toy was quiet, so he thought that it was something else, except the man in front of him started looking for the sound.

“Maybe someone bugged the workshop,” Steve said as he got closer to Tony’s legs to look under the couch. Steve stilled after a moment before looking at Tony, his eyes wide. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at the deep blue eyes in front of him. The man dressed in his teenage boy fantasies.

“Shit,” he said as the damn toy pulled him into another orgasm, except he couldn’t hold it in anymore and groaned. He was once again coming in his pants for the third second time except this time he was doing it in front of Captain America.

Steve’s eye twitched for a moment before he grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him on the lips. The kiss had startled Tony for a moment before groaning and opening his mouth just to have a taste of the supersoldier in front of him. Steve’s tongue met his and soon they were grabbing onto each other and feeling everything that their hands could touch.

“I’m guessing that the buzz is not something weird in the workshop,” Steve said when they pulled away to get some air.

“No,” Tony said trying to hold in another groan. “It’s something else.”

“Can I,” Steve asked, ever the gentleman.

“At this point you can do what you want to me,” he said smiling. “As long as you kiss me again.”

Steve smiled at him before pulling him into another kiss, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Steve had said as he pulled off Tony’s shirt and threw it across the room. “I’ve wanted to have you under me since we met, right after that explosion in the lab,” he leaned forward and kissed Tony’s neck. “When I landed right on your ass,” he said right in his ear before biting down.

“Really,” was all Tony could say. “Listen we can have this talk later, just so you know I’m clean but if you want there’s condoms in the drawer as long as you please hurry the fuck up and just fuck me into the couch… let’s get this over with.”

“Why,” Steve said slowly pulling off Tony’s pants. “Could it be because of this,” he said as he slowly fingered Tony’s aching hole. “I wonder just how long this has been in here,” he said as his thumb circled around the edge of the toy. “If it’s okay with you I would like to feel every part of you,” he pushed inside of him fingering him deeper while the toy was slotted inside.

“Damn it Steve stop teasing me,” he huffed not knowing how long he was going to last, he wasn’t made to come so much in one night.

“But I’m having so much fun,” he said teasing Tony, which only made him want to smack the man. “I mean I’ve wanted this for a very long time, but it seems as though you’ve wanted it so much more if you’re filled up this much.”

Steve slowly pulled out the toy before ramming it back inside.

“Fuck,” Tony screamed out.

“Wow, this thing is pretty huge,” he said before nudging Tony’s dick as it spilled some precome onto his bare stomach. “I’ve never thought I would get chance to do it but I guess I’m also going to fulfill one of my biggest fantasies.”

“And what would that be Mr. Rogers?”

“I’m going to fuck you while still in uniform, and when we’re done, I’m going to come so hard inside of you that it’s going to be dripping out of you for the rest of the day.”

Tony looked at him, his mouth wide open, Captain Apple Pie and Fireworks was talking dirty and he was about to swear that the man had been possessed by some evil demon, except that was when Steve pulled the dildo out of his ass before he rammed his own dick inside.

“You’re so slick for me Tony,” he groaned out as he pushed himself all the way in until Tony’s ass sat right on his balls. “So ready for me,” he murmured into Tony’s ear. “Now if you come before I’m ready to finish we’re going to have to start all over again.”

Tony couldn’t help but groan as he heard the man talk, “Does anyone out there know how dirty your mouth is?”

“Not really, I mean Bucky knows but that’s because he was on the front lines with me, and damn when you’re angry you can curse up a blue streak.”

“Ugh,” was all Tony could comprehend, being fully seated on Steve’s dick was doing things to him. He could swear that Steve was a lot bigger than the toy itself and he was going to have to test out that theory one day, after he got the fucking of a lifetime.

Steve started moving and Tony knew that he wasn’t going to last very long, especially since the dildo had made him sensitized to the point that he was feeling every single movement. For some reason he had always thought that Steve was a virgin, but now he knew that it was an outright lie because the guy was hitting his sweet spot at all it could take. Tony was keening right under him trying to reign himself in but it wasn’t working very well, so when Steve grabbed his dick and squeezed it at the root all he could do was groan at the loss of his orgasm.

“Don’t come,” Steve said, never letting go of the base of Tony’s leaking dick.

Steve was pounding into him as fast as he could, searching for release, Tony knew that it was because of him and as much as he wanted to take his time with the supersoldier he wasn’t at his peak at the moment. Steve let go of his dick and grabbed onto his thighs as he pounded into him relentlessly to the point where Tony knew he was going to feel it in the morning but he didn’t care.

Steve leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss as he kept going, whispering “Come now,” but Tony almost didn’t register it from the sensation of having Steve inside of him. So when the orgasm hit him he screamed out in pleasure as his body tightened around Steve who’s thrust had become erratic, frantically searching for release. When he finally came Tony could feel it inside of him squirting deep into him. He couldn’t figure out how long it had lasted because all he could feel was Steve pulsing inside of him as he released his come.

“Shit,” Tony screamed again feeling like he had gone to heaven just as he passed out.

He woke up to Steve slowly passing a warm towel over his ass cleaning him up, he only murmured his thanks before pulling the man down onto the couch with him.

“Nap,” he said. “We’ll clean up later.”

“Fine,” Steve said before stripping out of his uniform and climbing onto the couch next to him, only in his boxer shorts, before wrapping them both in the blanket Tony kept in the workshop for when he wanted to nap.

They had slept for four hours before Tony woke up again because he was too warm from Steve’s body heat. Instead of getting up he nuzzled the man’s chest and tried to bury himself in the warmth. Steve stirred for a moment before pulling Tony into him.

“I think we should go upstairs before everyone else wakes up, we could take a shower, change our clothes, eat some breakfast,” Steve said from the top of Tony’s head.

“How about a bath, because I don’t think I can stand right now,” Tony answered him knowing that standing at the moment was impossible.

“Well who told you to go out on a mission with that thing shoved up your ass,” Steve said accosting him.

“It’s was a level three I had no time to take it out, wait are we arguing about the reason why we finally had sex because this is no way to start a relationship of any kind.”

“I didn’t know you wanted a relationship,” he said with a surprised look on his face.

“Well you broke me, so now you have to take care of me. No one else would compare after what we did, plus I want to hear that dirty mouth of yours again.”

Steve smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss, “I know you’re sore so we won’t do anything today, but next time I’ll show you what my dirty mouth can do.”

Tony shuddered thinking about what the man could possibly say or do, but he pushed the thought aside.

He later told Steve about the sex toy company, and what he had been doing with it, which only made Steve excited at the prospect of testing out the toys on Tony, before they were sold to the public. It was at that moment that Tony realized that to the outside world Captain America was just the alter ego of Steve Rogers the dirty sex maniac.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!  
> Also blame these http://i.imgur.com/qEmG8BQ.jpg because I swear they should be real, I mean imagine how much money would be made from them.


End file.
